Elsword Fluffy One-shot Collection :3
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: A fluffy one-shot collection Inspired from drinking tea (?) All of the chapters will have fluff in it cause 3 just loves fluff :3 Here's a collection of fluffy cotton candy(?) and a bit of humor (if the first chapter doesn't, the next chapter would probably have the humor :3) Pairings: OCxOC, ElswordxAisha, ChungxEve, RavenxRena, and AddxAra cause 3 loves these pairings :3
1. A Small Box of Tea

**Disclaimer: 3 doesn't own Elsword! 3 only owns her OCs! And 3 doesn't own the drinks(?) that will appear in these one-shots!**

**3: YAY~ Another story~**

**All: ...**

**3: o3o What? No reaction?**

**Elysea: =w=' Why aren't you... updating your other stories? Especially the Q&amp;A?**

**3: T^T **_**Gomenasaaaai! **_**3 got this idea suddenly, and it was pretty interesting and funny, soooooo... QwQ GOMENASAAAAAAAIIIII! QWQ**

**But I assure you, **_**minna san**_**! None of 3's stories are discontinued! Weeellll... 3 got a major writer's block on the Matchmaker Series and the other stories 3 left behind though. o3o #slapped XwX **

**About the Q&amp;A... Please be patient, ne? 3 will do her best to continue it! :D**

**Sooooo... This one-shot collection is going to be filled with fluff and will have a different pairing every chapter! You're going to be surprised cause this pairing in the first chapter might be unexpected... Or expected(?)...**

**And this first chapter's pairing is... *drumroll***

**EL-CHAN AND AKI-CHAN! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Elysea: WHAT?! **

**Akira: YAY~ XDDDDD **

**3: Hohohohoho~ You should've expected this to happen, guys~ 3 is definitely going to make a story about them sooner or later, and here's one! :D Plus, their personality fits this story really well, so 3 uses them for this chapter~**

**Elysea: *mutters* Why world..? Why..?**

**3: Well then... Enough chit-chat and let's get this story started! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Note: 3 has changed 3's style of writing/typing in this one-shot collection! Cuz 3 wants to make these one-shots fluffy! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Small Box of Tea**

**Genre: Romance and Humor**

**Pairing: ElyseaxAkira**

_**On to the Story~**_

* * *

In the living room inside the Elgang's mansion, 2 people, a girl and a boy, are sitting on the couches doing their own activities. The girl, whom we all know as 3's OC, Elysea, is reading a book while glancing at her left side once in a while, seemingly annoyed. On the table were 2 small, empty boxes of tea drank by 3's partner of stupidity, Akira.

"... I'm confused."

Akira blinked, taking a sip from the small box of tea. (3: _Gomen... _3 doesn't know the real English language for it o3o)

"Why?" he asked.

"Why do you love drinking tea so much? I hardly even see you without drinking that at least once each day." Elysea asked as she read her book.

"Hoeee? That's what you're confused about?" The black-haired boy asked back, looking at her. "Nope. I'm confused why you were dancing like a ballerina just minutes ago." She replied sarcastically, placing the book on her left side.

Akira pouted. "Mou, El-chaaan! You know I didn't do that!" The kimono wearing girl rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I just wonder if you even knew what sarcasm is..." she muttered. "What?" "Nothing." She said, trying to pick up her book to continue reading it. Again, _trying_. Akira placed his hand on her book to stop her from taking it.

'_I knew I shouldn't have put the book near him..._' she thought in annoyance before glaring at him. "Give it back." she ordered. "Not unless you answer my question first." he replied. "Tch. Fine. What do you want?" "What's wrong with me drinking tea? I don't have any problems sleeping, so you don't need to worry." he said.

Elysea crossed her arms. "I don't have any problems with you drinking it." "Then why?" he asked again. "... I was just asking. What's wrong with that, huh?" Akira tilted his head a little. "You seem angry about it, that's why I asked." "Well, I wasn't. Stop dreaming." Akira pouted again. "I wasn't dreaming, El-chan. You literally glared at me!"

"I didn't."

"Liar."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Liaaaar~"

"Shut up or I'll slap you." she threatened.

"Tell me or I'm not gonna give your book back." he threatened back.

"Uh... Tell what?"

"When did you see me dance ballerina?" Elysea widened her eyes. "YOU ACTUALLY DID?!"

Akira laughed. "Of course not! You fell for my trick, El-chan!" She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just give me my book back." Akira started to hand the book back, but he pulled the book away from her again.

Elysea death glared him. "Relax, El-chan. I'll give your book back once you answer this, truthfully." he assured her. "What is it...?" she asked with a glare.

"You're not jealous because I spent more time in drinking tea and not talking with you, are you?" he asked. "No-" "The truth, El-chan."

Elysea sighed in defeat. "So what? It's not like you cared anyway. Now give my book back." Akira placed the book on her hand. "I care. That's why I asked." he replied softly, causing her to have a slight blush on her face. "...Whatever."

Elysea went back to reading a book. Akira, however, was already throwing the empty, small boxes of tea into the trash can before going back to the couch.

"Nee, El-chan?" Elysea turned her head. "Ng? What is i-"

Chu~

"That's for being so cute~" Akira said innocently and happily, winking at her.

Elysea blinked once, then twice before she could actually register what just happened. Her face turned really reeed...

"B-_BAKAAAAA_!"

**SLAP!**

* * *

**Later**

"Elyseaaaa~ Akiraaaaa~ We're baaack~" Rena cheered. The others following right behind her.

Aisha looked confused. "Anoooo... Did something happen while we're gone?"

Akira was holding his cheek in pain. "Ouwieeeee..." he whined. "Don't ask!" Elysea exclaimed with a slightly red face.

The elgang now has giant question marks above their heads.

* * *

**3: Alright! The first chapter is all done! :D**

**_Gomen_, it's pretty short. QwQ**

**What do you guys think? Is it fluffy? :3 **

**Elysea: *blushing* o/^/o**

**Akira: El-chan kawaii~ *hugs her* X3**

**Rena: Awww~ So cuteee~ :333**

**3: ^w^ **

**Next chapter: Coca Elca(?) **

**Thanks for reading~ **


	2. Coca Elca

**Disclaimer: 3 does not own Elsword or the names of the drinks that appears in these one-shots! **

**3: I'm back again with the next chapter~ :D**

***reads the reviews* QwQ *touched***

**I'm so glad you guys liked the one-shot! It was 3's first time typing a fluffy fict... 3's stories were usually humor, right? :3**

**I was afraid that it wasn't fluffy... QwQ**

**Arigatou, minnaaaa~ XDDDDDDDD**

**Replies~**

* * *

**For Little Blue Butterflies:**

**Arigatou, Azu-nii-chan~ X333333**

**I could make one if you like, but... There would be a lot of humor in it... :3**

**Plus, you didn't want 3 to make one o3o**

**Jun-chan! You should do a shampoo commercial! XDDDDDDDDD #slapped by Jun**

**o3o You hate long hairs, Azu-nii-chan? NEW INFO! XDDDDDDDD *runs around***

* * *

**For MitusAura:**

**Arigatou, MiA-chan~ X333333**

**owo' What wrong with Mitus-chan? **

**Akira: :D Arigato, Mitus-san! :D #slapped by Elysea XwX**

**3: o3o Poor Mitus-chan...**

**Akira: Arigatou~~ *hugs Elysea* X333333**

**Elysea: *blushing***

* * *

**For Sugarlatte:**

**YOU'RE ALIVE! FINALLY! OAO**

**I missed you, Sugar-saaan... QwQ**

**QwQ Gomen for the short chappieee... **

**Nope~ It's not ElsAi, yet.. :3**

**Coca Elca is so that 3 will not promote something, sooo~ :3**

* * *

**For Guess:**

**I give up QwQ**

**Here's the next chappie~~~ XDDDDD**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Coca Elca**

**Genre: Romance and Humor **

**Pairing: Chung x Eve**

**On to the story~**

* * *

Chung walked around the Elgang mansion aimlessly, reminiscing about what just happened earlier. He had asked Akira, his best friend, about the reason of why he got slapped since not once has Elysea ever slapped him. Until now, at least...

The Midnight Warrior could only chuckle and reply, "El-chan's just being a tsundere, that's all." He did not understand what he meant by that.

"Now what should I dooo..?" Chung muttered to himself. He was simply bored out of his mind. The Elgang had saved Sander by beating Karis, there was already peace, which means no more fighting, but they all still trained with each other just in case something happened once again.

Deciding to sit down and rest from his morning stroll, he sat on a bench at the castle's garden. Then he thought about his friends. They have been acting strangely around each other lately. Like... Elsword and Aisha. The pair seems to hang around each other a lot now. Before, they would stay away like magnets with the same poles. And they... what was that called again? Anyways, they even got red faces a lot of times. Are they sick? Or is there something that Chung just didn't know?

Then there's Rena and Raven. Err... Well... The one being weird is actually Raven. Rena's acting like how she used to, but Raven is just... Weird. He started acting like that after encountering a... pink, dancing bear standing on 2 legs..? Raven said that if he was not mistaken. But just why is he starting to throw bombs and yell something random all of a sudden..? Chung would never know.

Add and Ara surprised all of them when they announced that they started dating. Everyone except him at least. Chung just doesn't understand what dating means. Date means the... date, right..? So what do they mean by dating? Are they the ones who changed the calendar's numbers or months?

Akira and Elysea are just the same as ever, but after what happened yesterday, he thinks that they're starting to act strange too... Akira's hugging her a lot of times now, randomly too, and Elysea would turn red when that happens. Just what is going on..?

Then his thoughts went to Eve. She's his best friend as well and possibly the only one who hasn't changed even a bit except Rena. She's the only one unfazed by Add and Ara's news except him as well, but maybe that's because of her lack of emotions..? Nope, that doesn't seem to be the case. She has emotions like them, but she just doesn't like to show them.

There's something about her that confuses him, something that strangely makes his face feel warm. Is he starting to become sick like Elsword and Aisha? He already went to the doctor, but the doctor said that there's nothing wrong. So... What is it..?

"_That means you like her._"

Chung widened his eyes at the thought. A few days ago, he had asked Akira about this as well, and that was what he said.

_"It's rare for you to actually ask me something, Chung!" Akira exclaimed, smiling as he sat down on the edge of his bed._

_"It is..?" Chung asked, tilting his head after he sat down on a chair. "Nah, so... what do you want to ask about?" _

_"Well... I think I might be getting sick..." he started. Akira gasped. "You are?! Have you tried going to the doctor yet?!"_

_"I did... but... he said that I wasn't sick..." "Ehh? Then it must not have been a sickness then... What are you feeling anyways?" he asked._

_"Um... To put it simply... Like you just ran at full speed, but the difference is that I'm not feeling tired." Chung explained. A question mark appeared above Akira. _

_"Like you just ran at full speed?" "Yep, but only around Eve, though."_

_"Hm... That means... Your face would turn warm, right?" Chung nodded. "And then your heart starts to beat faster?" He nodded again. Akira chuckled. "Chung... You're not sick."_

_"I am?" "Yes." "Then what is it?" _

_"That means you like her."_

"Chung?"

Chung nearly got a heart attack as he was brought back to the world. He looked at the source of the voice which is right in front of him. "Eve?" There goes the fast beating.

"What are you doing here, Chung?" The Queen of Nasods asked. "Nothing, just thinking." he replied with a smile.

"I see. Would you like to help me in doing an experiment?" she asked. "Sure!"

Eve lead him to the laboratory which contains a lot of mysterious stuff like chemicals and mysterious vial X. (?)

"This is the experiment I'm doing. I'm going to put things inside a bottle of Coca Elca and see what would happen after I shake the bottle." Eve explained. "Seems interesting! What things have you put in there?" "So far, I've put crayons, fruit juice, oil, and candles. Not much changed except for some items that changed the Coca Elca's color." she answered.

"Hmm... Have you tried putting in an Eltos yet?" Chung asked. Eve tilted her head in confusion. "No, why?" "I heard from Add that if you put an Eltos into the Coca Elca, something will happen. I'm curious!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"Very well, then. Let's try putting in one." Eve got an Eltos which even 3 has no idea on why one is in her laboratory (?) and put it inside the Coca Elca. She shook the bottle and the Coca Elca and bubbles started to appear.

Chung noticed something weird about it and pulled Eve away from the bottle, causing her confusion.

**BRAK**

Raven barged into the laboratory. "ICE CREAM IS JUSTICE-"

**DUAAAR**

The bottle of Coca Elca mysteriously exploded. Chung flinched at the sound and wondered what would happen to Eve if he hadn't pulled her away from it.

Raven, who's clothes are filled with Coca Elca, coughed. "What in the pumpkin(?) is that?! Huh? IS THAT COCA ELCA I SMELL? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M GOING TO GET THE COCA ELCA SICKNESS!"(?) he yelled randomly before running out of the lab.

.

.

.

"Interesting. It seems that putting an Eltos into the Coca Elca will cause an explosion." Eve commented, not caring about what happens to poor Raven. "Thank you, Chung, for sharing that information."

Chung didn't know what caused him to do what he would do next. He kissed her cheek before replying, "You're welcome, Eve."

A blush made it's way to both of their cheeks. Flustered, Chung ran off.

Looking at the flustered Guardian making his escape, a smile formed on Eve's face.

* * *

**3: Done~ XDDDDDDD**

**How is it this time? :D**

**Raven: WAI ME QWQ**

**3: Cuz it's gonna be epic! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Next chapter: Pop Els (?) (Yesh, it's a name of a drink which 3 changed the name :3)**

**Thanks for Reading~**


End file.
